Romancing The Zone
by Walter Bryan Cranston White
Summary: If you haven't read "Why The Fuck Are You Ignoring Forest Fires?" Why are you planning to read this one? (Part 2 of 2)


Stan woke up lying on a very wet ground.

Stan: What the?

Stan got up off his feet to find the others.

Stan realised that there was a cut on his cheek, but it was just a mild cut nothing severe.

Stan found Clyde hanging from a tree.

Stan: Clyde!

Clyde: Stan! I can't hold on.

Stan: I'll try and catch you Clyde.

Stan held his hands out so he could catch Clyde.

Stan: Clyde! Let go of the branch.

Clyde: What?

Stan: Trust me Clyde I'll catch you.

Clyde lets go of the tree and starts falling.

Cartman pops up in front of Stan.

This startles Stan.

Cartman: Hey hip-

Suddenly Clyde lands on Cartman.

Cartman: Ow! Clyde get off of me you fat bastard!

Clyde got off Cartman.

Clyde: Well at least I landed on something softer.

Wendy walked up to the group.

Wendy: Stan!

Stan: Wendy!

Stan and Wendy ran up to each other and hugged each other.

Stan: Are you ok?

Wendy: Just a tear on my coat. Stan you-

Stan: Wendy, it's only mild don't worry.

Suddenly Butters' voice was heard from a distance.

Butters: Fellas!

Cartman: Oh he survives!

Stan, Cartman, Wendy and Clyde went to follow the voice.

They eventually found Butters who was sitting up back straight and his right foot was buried in leaves.

Stan: Butters! You ok?

Butters: I'm fine fellas. Mr Esposito is just sleeping. I tried waking him up, but he's a heavy sleeper.

They notice Giancarlo's body and it wasn't moving.

Stan: Mr Esposito?

But the body didn't answer.

Wendy: Mr Esposito!

Clyde: Giancarlo! What about my money?

Cartman: Mr Fring!

But still, he didn't move.

Stan: I mean he looks like he's ok.

Stan turned the body on it's back and realised that half of Giancarlo's face was burnt off.

Stan screamed and the group were shocked.

Cartman: Holy crap! He died just like Gus on the actual show.

**(A/N: Sorry for spoiling Breaking Bad for those who are either still watching or haven't watched it because they haven't done anything in their lives).**

Clyde: And he still owns me money.

Wendy: Is that your biggest concern right now?

Clyde: Yeah.

Butters: Well half of his wallet was burnt in the crash.

Butters showed Clyde a wallet which had a half burnt off.

Clyde: Dammit!

Stan: What about Mr Gore? Where is he?

Cartman: Well he better be dead in this dump.

Stan punches Cartman.

Butters: Fellas. I smell smoke.

Stan: Shit! The fire must be coming towards us, come on gang we gotta move.

Butters: I can't get up fellas. My leg isn't working.

Stan: Huh?

Wendy wipes all the leaves covering Butters' leg and discovers, it's dislocated.

Butters screamed.

Stan: Oh shit!

Butters: What am I gonna do about it?!

Cartman: Leave you here.

Clyde: Dude!

Stan: We are not leaving him! For god sake Cartman!

Cartman: So what? It's just Butters.

Wendy: Cartman, I feel like that without Butters, South Park wouldn't be the same.

Cartman: Fuck South Park Windy!

Clyde: I don't think you're supposed to say fuck South Park.

Butters: You gotta help me fellas!

Cartman: Well I'm not helping him.

Stan: You know what Cartman?

Stan takes off his shirt and ties it around Butters' leg.

Stan: How do you feel Butters?

Butters gets up.

Butters: A little sturdy. But I can move fellas.

Wendy was just grinning.

Cartman: Why the fuck are you smiling Windy?

Wendy: Nothing.

Stan: Come on. We have to get out of here.

Clyde: What about Mr Gore?

Stan: This is the last time we try and find him. He's put me and Cartman in danger so many times that I just can't forgive him this time.

Clyde: Good point.

Butters: I agree.

Wendy: Yup.

Cartman: Not gonna argue here.

Stan: Well what are we waiting for? Let's get out of here.

Tegridy Farms.

Sharon was washing the dishes until she hears the phone ringing.

Sharon: Randy, will you get the phone for me?

Randy: Naw I'm too high.

Sharon: Can there be a day where you don't get high?!

Randy: No!

Sharon: Fine I'll answer it! Why don't I get payed for this?

Sharon answered the phone.

Sharon: Hello.

Deborah (Wendy's Mom): Hey Sharon.

Sharon: Hey Deborah.

Deborah: Hi, is Wendy at your place? I haven't seen her for a day and I thought she might be at yours with your son.

Sharon: No she isn't. Although speaking of Stan, I was planning to call you to ask if my son was at yours. I haven't seen him for a day either.

Deborah: No he isn't.

Sharon: That isn't the only phone-call I got regarding people who are close to Stan.

Deborah: What do you mean?

Sharon: I got a call from Miss Cartman, Mr Stotch and Mr Donovan asking me if I've seen their son.

Deborah: You don't think-

Sharon: They're missing!

Deborah stands in shock.

Sharon puts the phone back and she has tears in her eyes.

Sharon: Randy, Stan's missing.

Randy: Huh?

Sharon: Our son is missing.

Randy: That sucks. Anyway, what do you think of this stuffed version of me?

Sharon: That isn't- Wait, stuffed version of yourself?

Randy: Yeah. Isn't it awesome?

Sharon: Our son is missing and all you're concerned about is a stuffed version of yourself?!

Randy: Yeah!

Sharon: God!

Sharon was about to exit the house.

Towelie: Sharon, wait.

Sharon: What Towelie?

Towelie: I have something to show you.

Sharon: What?

Towelie: Fatso has had a picture with Gus Fring.

Sharon: Who's Fatso?

Towelie gets his phone out and shows Sharon the photo of Cartman having a selfie with Giancarlo.

Sharon: How does this- Wait a minute. Giancarlo was working with Al Gore to make An Inconvenient Truth 3. And he wanted Stan to come with him. Al Gore cares for the Ama- Oh my God! I think I know where they are!

Back in the Amazon.

The group were still walking trying to avoid the fire that is chasing them.

Wendy had her coat wrapped around her waist and so did Clyde.

Cartman was moaning.

Cartman: Goddammit I'm starving! I could eat a Jaguar.

Stan: I'm not eating any live animals.

Wendy: Neither am I.

Clyde got his back pack.

Clyde: I got some stuff in here we can eat.

Cartman: Well why didn't you say so Clyde?

Clyde: Because you didn't look like you were hungry.

Butters: Actually Eric was hungry throughout the journey, I can tell when he's hungry.

Stan: Alright Clyde, what do you have?

Clyde: I have a snicker bar, a snicker bar, a snicker bar, a snicker bar, a snicker bar, a snicker bar and 8 oranges because my Dad wants me to be healthy.

Wendy: I'll have an orange.

Clyde threw Wendy the orange and she caught it.

Butters: I'll have an orange as well. I have a nut allergy.

Clyde threw Butters the orange and it hit his head.

Butters: Ow.

Stan: I'll have an orange

Clyde threw Stan the orange and Stan caught it.

Cartman: Give me a snicker Clyde. Those guys are just pussies.

Clyde threw Cartman the snicker and Cartman caught it.

The group started to eat what they had been given.

Clyde puts his back pack on his back.

Clyde: All right lets-

Before Clyde could finish his sentence a Jaguar pounced on his back and started tearing at his back pack.

Clyde: Help!

Stan, Wendy and Butters ran for safety.

Cartman: Fags!

Cartman pulled a pistol out of his pocket.

Cartman: Hey!

Cartman held the pistol at the jaguar.

The jaguar snarled at Cartman.

Cartman: I have a fucking gun! Hold on!

Cartman fired a shot at the sky, but the jaguar just continued tearing at Clyde's back pack.

Cartman: Oh well.

Cartman shot the jaguar in the head.

Stan: Cartman!

Cartman: What?

Stan: You just killed a jaguar!

Cartman: Well it was trying to kill the snickers!

Stan: That's your concern?

Cartman: Yes. That is my biggest concern and most importantly the jaguar, I have a very strong phobia of jaguars.

Stan: There's still no need to kill it!

Cartman: There was Stan.

Clyde got up from the ground and looked at the back pack and realised that there was a big hole.

Clyde: Aww shit!

Wendy: Guys lets get moving. There's no doubt that gun shot could attract poachers.

Cartman: Well I have a weapon Windy.

Wendy: Is a fat ass with a pistol a strong match against a ton of men with automatic guns and rifles?

Cartman: Don't call me fat ho!

Stan: Don't call her a ho Cartman!

Clyde: Enough bickering lets get moving!

The group continued to move.

Donovan residence.

Sharon, Sean, Deborah, Stephen, Linda, Roger and Liane were in the living room discussing the whereabouts of their missing children.

Roger: Thank you all for coming.

Stephen: Our pleasure.

Sharon: I'm sorry my husband couldn't make it. He'd rather get high with a talking towel.

Sharon suddenly got a text from her phone and it was from Towelie and it said "You're a towel".

Sharon: How? How did he hear what I said?

Deborah: Sharon, you said you might have a clue at where our children are.

Sharon: Oh yes.

Sharon shows the group the picture of Cartman and Giancarlo having a selfie.

Sean: How does that help?

Sharon: Because Giancarlo was helping Al Gore with-

Al Gore suddenly shows up.

Al Gore: Did somebody say my name?

Roger: Um. How did you get in?

Al Gore: I got in by picking the lock on the window! After travelling back from the Amazon!

Sharon: The Amazon!

Al Gore: Yes. Along with Boy one, Fat boy, Pussy boy, French girl and Butters.

Stephen: Well at least he remembers our son's name. Wait. Amazon? Butters?

Linda screamed.

Sharon: Al! You son of a bitch!

Al Gore: What have I done now?

Roger: You left our children in the middle of the Amazon! They are ten years old!

Al Gore: I thought they were dead.

Sean: What do you mean you thought they were dead?

Al Gore: Because I crashed my plane in the Amazon. They weren't moving. And Giancarlo had half of his face burnt off.

Stephen: If Giancarlo's dead, than season 5 of Better Call Saul will be delayed and they'll have to find a replacement for Gus.

Linda: That's your biggest concern right now Stephen?!

Stephen: Oh. And also Butters might be dead.

Sharon: Al, did you think to check if the children had a pulse?

Al Gore: I had to run.

Sharon: And you just left 5 children who might be alive to die in the middle of a rainforest on fire.

Al Gore: They were dead. I could tell, I'm cereal.

Sharon: My son gets into life threatening situations all the time and he gets out of them all the time!

Al Gore: They were seriously dead.

Sean: Well they better not be! Because if my daughter or any of their children are dead, I am gonna kill you! I won't care I get feds on my ass!

Sean was gonna grab Al, but his hand went through him.

Sean: Huh?

Al Gore disappears.

Al Gore: And that was the Al Gore hologram.

The real Al Gore was behind the concerned parents.

Sharon: You are gonna help us find our children Mr Gore!

Al Gore: No!

Roger went up to Al to strangle him.

Roger: Why not?!

Sean and Stephen pulled Roger by his arms.

Stephen: Roger! You're doing it wrong. Let me handle this.

Roger stops strangling Al.

Stephen starts strangling Al.

Sean: No Stephen, get back to the couch.

Stephen stops strangling Al.

Sean starts strangling Al.

Sean: You are one stupid son of a bitch!

Suddenly Ryan (Jimmy's Dad) approached Sean.

Ryan: Um Sean. You're wanted on the phone.

Sean lets go of Al.

Ryan starts strangling Al.

Ryan: I hated your attention seeking attitude ever since I saw An Inconvenient Truth.

Steve (Token's Dad): Ryan, I'll handle this.

Ryan stops strangling Al.

Steve: I am gonna keep strangling you until you're dead. I have a high paying lawyer to defend me.

Behind Steve were a line of Dad's waiting for their chance to strangle Al Gore and they were Mr Turner (Heidi's Dad), Richard (Tweek's Dad), Gerald (Kyle's Dad), Stuart (Kenny's Dad) and Thomas (Craig's Dad).

Al Gore: Alright!

Steve stops strangling Al.

Al Gore: I'll help you find your children, unless you do me a few favours.

Sean: A few favours?!

Deborah: Sean, I think it's the only way we could get Wendy back.

Sean: Alright Al, what do you want us to do?

Al Gore: Just a few important, cereal things.

Back at the rainforest.

The group were still walking.

Cartman: How much further till we're near some dirty town?

Stan: Cartman!

Cartman: What?

Stan: You can't say that about Brazil.

Cartman: I did and I'll continue doing it.

Clyde: Hold on guys I gotta take a whizz.

Stan: Alright but be quick, that fire might be closing in on us any second.

Clyde left the group to go for a whizz.

As Clyde approached the tree, he started to take a whizz.

After he finished, somebody placed a rifle on the back of Clyde's head.

Clyde turns around to see a Brazilian man with a rifle.

Clyde placed his hands in the air.

Man (Speaking Portuguese): Don't move.

Clyde turned around.

Man (Speaking Portuguese): I said don't move.

Clyde: Hold on.

Clyde got a small book out of his pocket, it was a Portuguese dictionary.

Clyde opened the book and started to read it out loud and flipping through some of the pages.

Clyde (Trying to speak Portuguese): I...was...only...passing...t-

Man (Speaking Portuguese): What part of don't move don't you understand?

Clyde continued reading the dictionary out loud and flipping through the pages.

Clyde (Trying to speak Portuguese): Screw...You!

Clyde suddenly threw the dictionary at the man.

Clyde started to run.

Man (Speaking Portuguese): Boys, this way!

2 more men followed the man.

And if you've figured it out, these men are poachers.

Back with the group.

Butters: Clyde's been gone an awfully long time fellas.

Stan: He'll be here in a minute Butters.

They waited for a few more seconds, before they heard gunfire and saw Clyde running to them.

Clyde: Guys! Poachers! Run!

Suddenly a shot was heard and a bullet scraped Clyde's ass.

It didn't hit him, it only scraped a bit of his skin off.

Clyde: Ow!

Clyde continued to run whilst holding onto his butt.

Cartman got his pistol out.

Stan: Cartman!

Cartman: Go!

Stan: Ok.

Cartman: No! You're supposed to say, "We're not leaving you Cartman. You're so kewl"

Wendy: But we hate you.

Cartman: You know what, fuck you guys!

Cartman aimed his pistol at the poachers.

The poachers aimed their guns at Cartman.

Cartman was about to fire, until a jaguar attacked the poachers.

Cartman stood and watched as the jaguar tore the poachers apart.

The jaguar stopped and stared at Cartman and Cartman realised that this was no ordinary jaguar, this was the same jaguar he shot in the head before.

Cartman: What the fuck?!

But the jaguar didn't go to attack Cartman, it just walked off.

Cartman: Aww! I was gonna shoot you again.

Cartman approached the rest of the group.

Stan: Oh. You didn't die.

Cartman: Are you happy?

Butters: I'm happy you didn't die Eric.

Clyde was still holding his butt.

Stan: How's your butt Clyde?

Clyde: It stings a little. But at least I didn't end up like Forrest Gump.

Cartman: If you were shot in the head, you'd totally end up like Forrest Gump.

Wendy punches Cartman.

Wendy: When will you shut up for once?

Back in South Park.

The concerned parents and Al Gore were eating at Denny's.

Sean: Is this really important? Eating at Denny's.

Al Gore: We're just not eating at Denny's, this is meant to be an apology dinner.

Sharon: An apology dinner?

Al Gore: Yes. Each of you will have to take it in turns to apologise to me.

Linda: This is-

Stephen: Linda, we have to do what Mr Gore says, for the sake of Butters.

Linda: Alright. For the sake of Butters.

Al Gore: Alright, Boy one's Mom you go first.

Sharon was saying it with disinterest.

Sharon: I'm sorry for not taking An Inconvenient-

Al Gore: That wasn't cereal.

Sharon: I'm sorry Mr Gore. Please forgive me for not taking An Inconvenient Truth seriously.

Al Gore: Excellent. Your turn French girl's parents.

Sean: I'm sorry for not taking your run for President seriously.

Deborah: And I'm sorry I voted for George W. Bush.

Al Gore: Excellent, now you pussy boy's father.

Roger: I'm sorry for saying you didn't deserve the Oscar for An Inconvenient Truth.

Al Gore: You're all saying it with so much cereal. Now Fat boy's Mom.

Liane: I'm sorry I made a lot of people vote for George W. Bush.

Stephen: How did you-Wait I figured it out.

Al Gore: Now, Butters' parents.

Stephen: I'm sorry for not taking your warnings about ManBearPig seriously. Linda, do you have anything to apologise to Mr Gore about?

Linda sat thinking.

Linda: I don't think I have anything to apologise to.

Al Gore: Nonsense, you must have something.

Linda: I'll have a deeper think.

Linda sat thinking.

Stephen: Linda for God sake, Butters needs us.

Linda: I need time Stephen! I'm going as quick as I can!

Stephen: Apologise for not taking An Inconvenient Truth seriously.

Sharon: I already did that Stephen.

Linda: Wait, An Inconvenient Truth. Al, I'm sorry for saying An Inconvenient Truth 2 was a piece of shit.

Al Gore: Well done, you apologised. But there's a few more tasks to be done.

The parents sighed.

Back in the rainforest.

The group were still walking in the forest.

Cartman: We're going around in circles Stan.

Stan: And how do you know fat ass?

Cartman: Because this was the exact same tree we've passed four times.

Stan: Cartman, we haven't passed the same tree. We've been going forward this entire time trying to get back to civilisation.

Cartman: Why are we listening to you Stan?

Wendy: Because he has an idea on what he's doing. You'll just find a way to kill us and be the only one to escape.

Cartman: There you go again Windy, trying to stick up for your boyfriend.

Wendy: One more word fat ass!

Stan: You two, we can't bicker like this.

Wendy: You're right Stan, if we continue to stand here and bicker we'll be dead.

Cartman: But your boyfriend doesn't know where he's going. He's just going by instinct.

Clyde: Cartman, can you just shut the fuck up?! My ass still stings!

Cartman: Shut the fuck up Clyde!

Butters: Eric! Please!

Cartman: And fuck you too Butters!

Stan: Cartman! I have had enough of your attitude!

Cartman: Fuck you Stan!

Cartman pushed Stan and Stan fell onto the ground.

Stan: Ow!

Stan saw a snake slither past him.

Stan: Snake!

Stan screamed.

Suddenly the snake's head blew up.

Cartman has once again pulled his pistol out and killed another animal.

Cartman: Happy Stan?

Stan was breathing heavily.

Stan: Fuck snakes seriously.

Wendy: I thought you loved animals Stan.

Stan: I hate snakes.

Butters: Just like Indiana Jones.

Stan: Yes Butters. Now help me up.

Wendy held out her hand to help Stan up. Stan grabbed it.

As Wendy was pulling Stan up, she discovers Stan has a bite mark on the back of his hand.

Wendy: Oh my God!

Stan: What?

Wendy: Stan. You've been bitten.

Stan: What?! Is this a joke?!

Stan looked at the back of his hand and saw the bite mark.

Stan screamed.

Stan: Oh my God!

Butters: What? What's wrong Stan? It's just a bite.

Clyde: It's a snake bite. And it did look venomous. So long story short Butters, Stan's dying.

Wendy looked at Clyde and she had tears in her eyes.

Wendy: Don't say that!

Stan: Wendy, I'm not gonna die. Not today as long as we keep moving.

Cartman: Stan's right guys. We have to keep moving.

Wendy: Why do you suddenly care fat ass?

Cartman: Because without Stan, I won't have anyone to rip on for defending Khal.

Stan: Of course that.

The group started to walk.

Back in South Park, the concerned parents were holding instruments.

Sharon was holding the base, Roger was on the drums, Stephen was using the trumpet, Linda was using the saxophone, Sean was holding another base and Liane and Deborah were by two mics.

Roger: Why are we playing with instruments?

Al Gore: Because I am planning to apologise to Vince Gilligan for accidentally killing Giancarlo Esposito by song

Deborah: And what's mine and Liane's role?

Al Gore: You're back up vocals.

Deborah: Oh really? I've done that a few times back in high school.

Al Gore: Vince shall be here any minute.

Vince entered the storage room.

Vince Gilligan: Al, is Giancarlo ready for the filming of Better Call Saul season 5?

Al Gore: That's the thing. So I'm gonna explain it in song so we can change the tone a little.

The parents started to play the instruments but they didn't get the musical notations so it sounds terrible.

Al Gore: _Mr Gilligan I am sorry. But I accidentally killed Giancarlo._

Deborah and Liane: _He accidentally killed Giancarlo._

Al Gore: _Me and him and some kids were flying to the Amazon._

Deborah and Liane: _The Amazon._

Al Gore: _And-_

Vince Gilligan: Hold on! Stop! It's terrible!

The parents stopped playing.

Vince Gilligan: You caused the death of Giancarlo?

Al Gore: Yes.

Vince Gilligan: No wonder you're insane.

Al Gore: But I have 6 more verses.

Vince Gilligan: Goodbye Mr Gore.

Vince left the storage room.

Al Gore: Did you accept my apology? I was very cereal about it.

Sean: Is that it? We really need to find our children.

Al Gore: No. There's still a few more things.

The parents groaned.

Back in the rainforest.

The group were still walking, but Stan was wobbling because of the snake bite.

Stan suddenly fell to his knees and started sweating.

Wendy: Stan!

Stan: I don't know if I can go on Wendy.

Wendy: No! I will not leave you Stan! I am not leaving you! You are gonna live!

Wendy wrapped Stan's arm around her shoulder and started to carry him.

Wendy: Come on! We're not gonna let you die Stan!

Stan than started to bleed from the nose.

Clyde: Oh shit! He's starting to bleed from the nose.

Wendy used her napkin to wipe the blood coming from his nose.

Wendy: You are not gonna die! When we get to a city, we're gonna take you to the nearest hospital ok?

Stan suddenly threw up on Wendy.

Cartman laughed.

Wendy: It's not funny!

Stan: Wendy I'm sorry.

Wendy: It's not your fault. It's a symptom.

Stan threw up on Wendy again.

Butters: Aww that stinks.

Wendy: He didn't mean too.

Butters: But Wendy you stink.

Cartman continued laughing.

Wendy: It's not funny Cartman! For god sake! He's dying!

Wendy had tears in her eyes.

Wendy: We gotta keep moving. No breaks! Nothing!

Clyde: Aww!

Butters: But my leg is tired.

Cartman: Mine too.

Wendy: But guys! Stan needs us.

Cartman: Well if he didn't start his stupid campaign, than he wouldn't have gotten Mr Gore's attention and than we wouldn't be here and than we wouldn't be walking and dying of starvation. So it's his fault. We need rest Windy!

Wendy: You know what? How about you guys stay here and have a break whilst I try and take Stan to the nearest town which has a hospital?

Cartman: Ok.

Clyde: Sounds good.

Butters: I'm staying. Sorry Wendy.

Wendy: Fuck all of you!

Wendy left the group to try and continued to carry Stan to the nearest town.

Back in South Park.

The Mayor was holding a special event.

Mayor McDaniels: Ladies and Gentlemen. We are honoured to have this special guest here. She is one of the planets greatest people, she is saving our planet and she is helping us become more aware of ManBearPig. Give it up for Greta Thunberg.

The town applauded.

But backstage.

Al Gore and the parents were holding boxes of eggs.

Al Gore: Alright, my next move is we're gonna throw eggs at Greta Thunberg for getting facts about ManBearPig wrong.

Sharon: You know what? I'm not. She is doing amazing things for our planet.

Sean: Agree.

Deborah: Same here.

Liane: Yup.

Roger: Totes agree.

Stephen: I'm not gonna argue.

Linda: We should throw the eggs at Mr Gore instead.

Al Gore: What is wrong with you? Don't you wanna see your children again?

Sharon: Of course we do! We are not getting involved with any more of your shit Mr Gore! We are gonna force you to help us find our children!

Al Gore: Nope.

Sean: Why you-

Sean was about to strangle Al.

Liane: Sean, let me handle this.

Liane approaches Al and flashes her breasts at him and Al was hypnotised by them.

Liane: You will help us find our children.

Al Gore (Hypnotised): I will help you find your children.

Liane: You will not throw eggs at Greta Thunberg.

Al Gore (Hypnotised): I will not throw eggs at Greta Thunberg.

Liane pulls her top down.

Al Gore: Suddenly I think I should help you find your kids. I wonder why I changed my mind? Oh well. Come on parents. My private jet is at City Airlines. Meet me there as soon as you can.

Al Gore left the parents.

Sharon: Why couldn't you do that in the first place?

Liane: I only do it for emergencies.

Sean: You still could've used them earlier.

Back the Amazon.

Wendy was still carrying Stan to try and get to the nearest town.

Wendy: Don't worry Stan, we're almost there I can feel it.

Suddenly Wendy tripped and dropped Stan.

Wendy's ankle landed on a rock.

Wendy: Ow! Fuck!

Stan threw up.

Stan: What happened?

Wendy: My ankle's broken.

Stan: What?

Wendy: It's alright. I'll get you to the nearest town.

Wendy was struggling to get up.

Stan: Wendy.

Wendy: I'm coming Stan.

Stan: Wendy. No!

Wendy was crawling to Stan.

Wendy: I'm not gonna let you die!

Wendy had tears in her eyes.

Wendy (Crying): I won't let you die Stan!

Stan: Wendy, you're not gonna..."cough"...make it. You might as well give up.

Wendy: (Crying) No! I will not give up on you! I will not let you die!

Wendy started crying.

Stan wrapped his weary arm around Wendy.

Stan: Wendy..."cough"...I'm sorry.

Wendy (Crying): Don't apologise.

Stan: I'm sorry...I got you into this mess...if I didn't try and save the Amazon...none of this wouldn't have hap-

Wendy grabbed Stan by the back of the neck and pressed her lips against his.

After 25 seconds they disconnected.

Wendy: It's not your fault. It's Al's fault we're in this mess.

Stan: Ok...It is.

Stan closed his eyes and his breathing was slowing down.

Wendy: No! No!

Stan: Wendy...just face it.

Wendy: I can't go on like this!

Wendy pulled a syringe with a liquid in it out of her pocket.

Stan: Wait what's that?

Wendy: I don't know. I just assumed it was heroin.

Stan: Let me look at it.

Wendy showed Stan the syringe.

Stan: Holy shit.

Wendy: What?

Stan: Holy shit! That's anti-venom!

Wendy: It is?!

Stan: Yeah! Quick!

Wendy places the syringe into the bite mark and released the liquid.

Stan: I thought they'd be hesitation.

Wendy: I wasn't gonna let you die.

Wendy wrapped her arm around Stan.

Wendy: How do you feel?

Stan: A little better. I still feel weak.

Wendy: The fire's approaching.

Stan: We're both tired.

Wendy: So now what?

Stan: We might as well accept our fate.

Stan held Wendy's hand.

Wendy: At least we'll die together.

Wendy kisses Stan on the cheek.

Wendy: I love you Stan.

Stan: I love you too.

On the other side of the forest.

The three idiots were strolling.

Cartman than pulled his pistol out.

Cartman: I hear a noise.

Cartman pulled the trigger, but it just made a clicking sound.

Cartman: Da fuck?!

Cartman checked the gun and realised the gun didn't have bullets.

Cartman: Goddammit!

Clyde: What?

Cartman: I'm out of bullets.

Clyde: Oh fuck!

Butters: Eric, if it makes you feel better. I have a spare.

Butters gave Cartman the gun, but Cartman inspected the gun further.

Cartman glared at Butters.

Cartman: This is a flare gun Butters! You had a fucking flare gun in your pocket this entire time?!

Butters: I thought it was one of those regular guns.

Cartman: How the fuck is this a regular gun Butters?!

Suddenly the sound of a chopper was heard.

Clyde: Holy shit! A chopper!

The boys all cheered in celebration.

Butters: Hooray!

Clyde: Quick, grab it's attention!

Cartman pointed the gun into the air and the pulled the trigger.

The flare caught the choppers attention, then somebody threw a rope ladder for them to climb.

Cartman: Alright!

Butters: Whoopee!

The trio made their way up to the ladder and saw their parents.

Butters: Mom! Dad!

The trio ran up to hug their respective parents.

Stephen: Butters!

Linda: Thank goodness you're safe.

Roger: Oh Clyde! Did you pack your oranges?

Clyde: Yes Dad.

Liane: Whoah poopsikins. You missed me.

Cartman: Well I haven't had any pot pie for hours and I could use some when I get home!

Liane: I'll make you some when we get home.

Sharon: Where's Stan?

Sean: And where's Wendy?

Clyde: They're somewhere in the forest, I don't know where they could be. We split up after some disagreements.

Sean: What?!

Sharon: Pilot, can you try and find them?

The chopper pilot turned out to be Al Gore.

Al Gore (Hypnotised): I will find them don't worry.

Clyde: What the hell is he doing here?!

Cartman: Wait a minute. I recognise the tone of voice he is using, he is hypnotised by my Mom's boobs.

Somewhere in the rainforest.

Stan and Wendy were asleep awaiting their fates.

Until a rope ladder landed in front of them, but they still didn't wake up, because of the exhaustion of walking for hours, they are sleeping quite heavily.

Sharon and Deborah got out of the chopper to grab their respective children and took them back onto the chopper.

Later.

Hell's Pass Hospital.

Wendy was lying on a hospital bed until she woke up.

Wendy: Where am I?

Suddenly Wendy felt like somebody was hugging her and that's because her Mom was hugging her.

Deborah: Oh Wendy baby!

Deborah had tears in her eyes.

Wendy hugged her Mom back.

Wendy: It's alright Mom I'm here.

Sean ran up to Wendy and hugged her.

Wendy: Hey Dad.

Stan walked up to Wendy's bed.

Stan: Good to know you're awake.

Wendy: How long was I out?

Stan: Two days.

Wendy: Two days?!

Clyde, Cartman and Butters entered the room.

Clyde had a band aid wrapped around his ass.

Butters had a band aid wrapped around his leg.

Butters: Hey Wendy. How you holding up?

Wendy: I feel fine I-Ow!

Sean: One thing we forgot to mention Wendy. Your ankle is broken, so you could be on crutches for a few weeks or a wheelchair if the hospital has ran out.

Wendy: Oh.

Stan: Well at least we're home. We're ok now.

Wendy: But Stan, what about the Amazon Rainforest?

Stan: I gave up on it. I gave up on it, because I didn't want some crazy nature activist to recruit me on some expedition that could get me killed.

Cartman: Wise words Stan, wise words.

Everyone smiled.

Randy suddenly walked in.

Randy: Hey! Who wants a stuffed version of me?

Everyone stared at Randy.

Butters: I do.


End file.
